The Anomaly
by Chloe Watton
Summary: Eric decides to play a game of truth or dare to prove who belongs in Dauntless and who doesn't. But as always, Eric's rules are about as bad as they can get. If you pick truth, you're seen as a coward and are forced to stand in front of the target while Four throws knifes. If you flinch, you're out. If you refuse to do a dare given to you, you're out. Set during initiation.
1. Chapter 1

**Set during the first stage of initiation.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any direct quotes from the book.**

* * *

 **Tris' POV**

"Initiates! Get dressed, you have five minutes."

I open my eyes warily, my vision still blurred from sleep. The room is dimly lit by the singular light that hangs in the centre of the room without a shade, but the outside world is still cloaked in darkness. I wonder what time it is; we weren't permitted to retire to the dormitory until past midnight. I glance around the room at the other initiates, glad that I'm more alert than some. Will's hair is ruffled from sleep and Christina can barely keep her eyes open. I smile to myself as I swing my bare legs from under the covers and tug on my black jeans. I grab my hoodie from my bedside and pull it on over the top of my worn t-shirt.

* * *

When Christina is dressed, we walk to the training room in silence. Will trudges behind us, his steps heavy and uncoordinated. Sleep claws at my conscience, but I fight to stay awake and ready.

"I'm so tired," Christina whines, her eyelids drooping slightly. I fight the urge to smile.

"Come on, Chris. Wake up!" I say good-naturedly. "Anything could happen and we have to be prepared."

She mumbles under her breath, and slows down to walk beside Will. I take the hint and walk ahead, a smile playing on my lips at their closeness.

* * *

"Today, we're going to play a game that I'm sure most of you have played before," says Eric, stepping away from the board in the training room. His eyes are cold and menacing as they sweep across the room.

"This game will show us which of you belong here, and which of you don't." Eric smirks at me. The smile pulls at the piercings in his lips, making the holes they occupy wider. I realise that I've never seen him smile before, and I don't want him to do it again. I want to speak out, to assure him that I belong here, but words fail me.

Christina clears her throat. "What is this game exactly?"

Eric's smirk widens to a grin. "Truth or dare."

Christina snickers. "Truth or dare? Are you serious?"

"Sounds like the kind of question a Candor would be stupid enough to ask," Four says, raising an eyebrow. Christina nods, the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Four and I will be your team captains," says Eric. He looks at Four. "Let's divide up the transfers first, shall we?"

I lean back against the wall. If they're picking us, I'll be chosen last; I can feel it.

"You go first," Four says.

Eric shrugs. "Edward."

Four nods. He scans the group of transfers briefly, without calculation, and says, "I want the Stiff."

I hear murmurs from the room, followed by a quiet laughter. Heat rushes into my cheeks as I step forward. I'm unsure whether to be angry at the people for laughing at me, or flattered at the fact that he chose me first.

"Got something to prove?" asks Eric, with his trademark smirk. "Or are you just picking the weak ones so that if you lose, you'll have someone to blame it on?"

Four shrugs. "Truth or dare is about strategy, not physical strength. You need tactic and intellect to win. You'd do good to remember that next time."

I scowl at my hands. Four's strategy is based on the idea that I'm weaker than the other initiates. Though I may be smarter, he still pointed out that I'm inferior in a way that won't benefit me here in Dauntless.

"Your turn," Four says.

"Peter."

"Will."

I frown. Will isn't one of the weak ones. What exactly is he doing?

"Molly."

"Christina."

"Al," says Eric.

"Drew."

"Last one left is Myra, so she's with me," says Eric. "Dauntless-born initiates next."

I stop listening once they're finished with us. This can't be just an ordinary game of truth or dare, I'm sure of it. Eric said that it would prove who belonged in Dauntless and who didn't, but how? The dares would show bravery and a willingness to prove yourself, but choosing truth would show what? Cowardice?

They finish choosing teams, and Eric smirks at Four. I can see no sign of doubt in Eric's eyes; he's sure his team will win. But Four's expression says different. Eric is more ruthless than Four, but Four is smarter.

"Rules," Eric says. "If you pick truth, you stand in front of the target while Four throws knives. If you flinch, you're out."

My chest tightens. I'm not surprised by the rules; I knew there would be a consequence for cowardice.

"If you refuse the dare that's given to you, you're out," says Four.

Christina prods me in the ribs, and I wince. "They won't have any initiates left at this rate," she mumbles, a deep frown creases her forehead.

Eric smirks. "My team, follow me. We'll meet back here in an hour. Go!"

* * *

 **Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris' POV**

 **A** **n hour later...**

Eric storms into the room, his face flushed and his expression hard. He pauses in front of Four, throwing him an exasperated glare before heading towards the score board. He wipes the board clean and turns to face us.

"Change of rules," he spits. "If you pick truth, you don't have to stand in front of the target."

I frown. Eric isn't the kind of person to make the game easier; he mustn't have any other choice.

"It has been… brought to my attention by multiple people," he pauses, throwing a glare at Uriah, "that if we play the game, we must stick to the traditional rules. If you refuse the truth or dare given to you, you must… remove an item of clothing."

I stiffen. What kind of game is this?

"Ooh, things are about to get steamy," Christina whispers. My frown deepens.

"At the end of the game, Four and I will decide who's cut based on your decisions throughout."

"What happens when we're down to… our underwear?" Peter asks, uncertain.

Eric wrinkles his nose, causing the metal hoop to glisten in the light. "What do you think happens?"

The initiates whisper to one another, followed by quiet laughter.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get into your teams!" Eric barks. A smirk tugs at the corner of my mouth as I stand and walk towards Four. He glares at Eric, his eyes wide and his lips pressed into a line. It's clear that the idea of undressing isn't appealing to him.

"My team starts," Eric says. "Uriah, you go first."

A grin spreads widely across Uriah's face. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"What?" Christina asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Just answer the question."

Christina rolls her eyes. "Fine. Candor."

"Pansycake," Uriah mumbles, frowning. "Who do you have a crush on?"

Christina's cheeks redden. I nudge her with my elbow. "Just tell him you like him," I whisper to her. "It's easier than taking off your clothes."

She nods. "I, um, Will," she mumbles.

Will's eyes widen in shock. Was he really that oblivious to Christina's feelings?

"Ok, my turn," Christina says, happy to change the subject. She briefly glances at the other team before reaching her decision. "Peter. Candor or Dauntless?"

Peter's head snaps up. He throws her a glare before answering, "Dauntless. Unlike you, I actually belong here."

Christina smiles wickedly. "Ok, if you're so Dauntless, prove it. I dare you to _kiss_ every girl in the room that you'd date."

Peters eyes widen. "That has nothing to do with being Dauntless," he spits.

Christina raises an eyebrow at him. "What's the matter, Peter? Are you scared?"

Peter presses his lips together. "I'm not doing it, Candor." He shrugs out of his jacket and drops it on the floor beside him.

"Stiff. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," I say, my voice calm.

Peter smirks at me. "What was your aptitude test result?"

My stomach twists violently. Tori warned me never to tell _anyone_ that I'm Divergent. But if I don't answer the question, it will make the leaders more suspicious of me than they already are. I frown.

"Initiates are not permitted to share their results under any circumstances," Four says. "Choose someone else, Peter."

Peter's expression darkens. "Ok then, Four. Candor or Dauntless?"

Four stiffens. "Dauntless," he says.

Peter looks thoughtful. "Since you're a Dauntless _prodigy_ , I dare you to…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Four's POV**

I stiffen as Peter turns towards me, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. A part of me already knows what's about to happen, but I hope for the opposite. I can almost hear the thoughts and possibilities churning through his head as he stares at me, lost in his own thoughts. His smirk widens to a grin when my eyes meet his.

"Since you're a Dauntless _prodigy,_ I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room."

My eyes widen to the size of saucers. I knew Peter was going to play dirty, yet his conceited personality never ceases to amaze me. I briefly weigh up my options. Somewhere deep inside, a spark of excitement overcomes me at the thought of kissing _her._ I consider the simple fact that my feelings towards her were influenced by our similar upbringing, though I'm certain hers was more joyous than mine.

The other option is to take off my shirt. I scold myself for not thinking to wear a jacket.

"You copied my dare!" Christina whines. Eric throws her a glare, which shuts her up almost instantly.

I snake my arm around Tris' waist and pull her body closer to mine. I caress her cheek with my free hand as I press my lips gently to hers. Our lips mould together in an age-old dance, our tongues tangling as our faces brush impossibly closer. I shiver as she runs her hand through my hair. I can feel the smile playing on her lips.

"Ew! Are you trying to swallow each other or something?" Peter snaps. Reluctantly, I pull away from Tris and smile in satisfaction at his expression. He scowls at me, his green eyes cold and his expression hard. It seems that things didn't go the way Peter had hoped.

"Ok then, Peter" I say, trying to hide my smirk. "You're not the only one playing dirty. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," he says, confident.

Uriah points at him accusingly. "Pansycake!"

I smile. "Name every girl in this room that you would date."

Peter takes a deep breath. He looks down at his shirt, clearly considering his options. If he avoids the question, he will be the first to lose his shirt.

Peter glares at me, his cheeks crimson. "TrisandMarlene," he mumbles.

I raise an eyebrow at him. The game just got a lot more fun. "What was that, Peter? I didn't quite catch that."

He runs a shaky hand through his hair. "Tris and Marlene."

The colour drains from Tris' face and she clasps her hand over her mouth. I feel a sudden wave of jealousy. After everything he'd done, he liked _Tris?_ After taunting her over and over again?

I try to hide the shock from my face. "Ok. Let's give someone else a go," I say. "Your turn, Eric.

* * *

 **A/N: Did I do justice to Four's POV? Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four's POV**

Eric's head snaps up and his expression hardens. He narrows his eyes at me, cold and unforgiving. I fight the urge to look away.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" He asks.

Will takes a deep breath. His nervousness is obvious; he flexes his hands at his sides and taps his foot repeatedly on the floor. I guess that he wants to choose Candor, but Eric would judge him unfairly when we decide on the cuts.

"Dauntless," he answers.

Eric raises an eyebrow. Clearly Will's choice took him off-guard. "I dare you to throw knives at Four while he stands in front of the target."

My smile fades from my lips. Only then do I realise that the game isn't between the initiates, it's between me and Eric. He'd planned this all long, to embarrass me, ridicule me. I scowl at him, which only causes his smile to widen. This is his chance to be the best; to show that he earned his position as a leader from his abilities, not favouritism from his former faction representative, Jeanine Matthews. Will takes yet another deep breath.

"No," he says. He shrugs off his jacket and drops it by his feet. "I'll pass."

I release a breath that I never knew I was holding. Eric's eyes harden as Will avoids his gaze. He briefly scans the opposite team and says, "Molly, Candor or Dauntless?"

Molly snorts. "Dauntless."

"Um, ok. I dare you to…" Will trails off, words failing him. "Um, I dare you to fight Edward."

Molly's eyes widen and she clears her throat. "No way," she says. "I don't have a death wish."

My chest tightens when she pulls her shirt over her head and drops it into her lap. She folds her arms across her bare chest, her cheeks crimson. I swallow nervously. It seems that Molly didn't wear a jacket either.

Tris clamps her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. I admire her; she doesn't show any sign of nervousness.

Molly's eyes are on fire. "Stiff," she spits, venom dripping from every word. "Candor or Dauntless?"

Tris shrugs as if inviting her to attempt her worst. "Dauntless," she says. A smile still plays on her lips.

Molly smirks at her. "I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game."

My stomach drops. I feel a sudden wave of nausea overcome me; I can feel the heat creeping up my neck. I repeatedly tell myself to calm down, Tris wouldn't accept the dare, I'm sure of it. Intimacy is rare and frowned upon in Abnegation.

Tris glances at me and our eyes momentarily meet. She raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug. My head pounds and my thoughts are fuzzy. _Tris doesn't feel anything for you,_ I tell myself. _Why would she like you? You're nothing._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to alternate every 2 chapters between Four and Tris.**

 **Will Tris accept the dare?**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris' POV**

Molly's eyes widen and she clears her throat. "No way," she says. "I don't have a death wish."

She pulls her shirt over her head and drops it into her lap. She folds her arms across her bare chest, her cheeks crimson. I clamp my hand over my mouth to stifle a laugh. She is never going to forget this, and nor am I. Her lack of clothing should make me uncomfortable, but I'm strangely calm and slightly amused. I glance at Four, and my smile falters. He stares ahead, his eyes cold and his expression hard. His posture is rigid, his face tense and strained. I feel a sudden desire to comfort him.

"Stiff," Molly spits, venom dripping from every word. "Candor or Dauntless?"

I shrug. "Dauntless," I say.

Molly smirks. "I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game."

I see Four stiffen, his eyes widening in shock. I swallow nervously. I glance at Eric; a smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth and his eyes sparkle with… amusement? I frown. I could easily choose to refuse the dare, but that would require me to remove my jacket, leaving me in just a t-shirt and jeans. The game only seems to be getting harder, so that would make me more vulnerable further on. I meet Four's gaze, and raise an eyebrow questioningly at him. He shrugs, trying to hide his discomfort.

I take a deep breath in attempt to calm my nerves and slowly rise from my seat. I can feel the heat rushing to my face as I cross the room, the other initiates intently following my every move. I pause at Four's side and take yet another deep breath. I slowly lower myself into his lap, grateful that my hair acts as a curtain between us.

Four snakes his arm around my waist, pulling me impossibly closer to him. His fingers interlock with mine and he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, too quiet for anyone else to hear. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Silence stretches between us, making me question whether or not he heard me. I fight the urge to turn around and face him.

Eric clears his throat. "Stiff, it's your turn."

My head snaps up. "Oh, um…" I pause thoughtfully. "Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"

Peter scowls at me. "I've already had a go, choose someone else."

I smile. "I can choose whoever I like," I say, turning towards Uriah. "Right?"

Uriah nods, his eyes glistening in excitement.

"Fine," Peter spits. "Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts, pointing at him accusingly. "And you call yourself Dauntless."

Peter glares at him, but otherwise stays silent.

I hate to revisit the subject, but my curiosity overpowers me. "If you really would… date me," I say, bile rising in my throat. "Then why do you continuously taunt me?"

Peter blushes. "Because you're a Stiff, okay?" He snaps. "You're a goody-goody, imbecilic little girl who looks like a twelve-year-old and always puts other people before herself."

His words come as a shock to me, and I can't help but feel a little hurt. Is what he said true?

Four gently caresses my hand. "You aren't making me uncomfortable, Tris," he says. I rest my head against his chest, relishing in his scent. "And don't listen to that weasel, you're amazing."


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris' POV**

Peter lazily glances around the room. After a few moments, he says, "Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

Will glares at him. "Dauntless," he says.

Peter smirks. "I dare you to punch Christina," he pauses, thoughtfully. "Around the jaw, using your full strength."

Will's eyes widen to the size of saucers. He throws Peter a horrified glance. "You're sick," he says. "No way am I doing that."

Christina clears her throat. "Will, it's ok," she whispers. "Do it."

Will's lips part in surprise and he shakes his head violently. His fingers fumble with the loose fabric of his shirt as he tries to pull it over his head. Christina places her hand gently on his.

"Look, it's ok. You have to do a dare at some point, or you'll get cut," she says. "I'll make him pay, trust me." Christina glares daggers at Peter, who sits beside Marlene, his expression smug. A deep crease appears between Will's eyebrows as he frowns at Christina.

"I'll never understand girls," he mumbles to himself. He turns in his chair so that he's directly facing Christina. She gives him a small, reassuring smile.

"Do it," she orders, closing her eyes, bracing herself. Will takes a deep breath, and leans towards her. He presses his lips gently to hers.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. Will draws back his fist and releases it quickly, like a tightly coiled spring. I bury my head further into Four's chest; I can't watch this. I hear Christina gasp sharply as Will's fist connects with her jaw, and then there's silence.

I look up to see Christina in Will's embrace, her eyes closed, breathing regularly. Will's expression is pained, almost regretful. I turn to Four. His lips are pressed tightly together and his expression is hard. I look down at my hands.

"Eric," Will spits. "Candor or Dauntless?"

Eric raises an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Will nods. "I, um, I dare you to…" He trails off, his gaze drifting back to the unconscious girl in his arms. After a few moments of silence, he says, "I dare you to kiss all the girls that you'd date."

Eric wrinkles his nose in disgust. He unzips his jacket, a deep crease between his eyebrows. Uriah points at him accusingly. "PANSYCAKE!"

Eric's head snaps up. He glares at Uriah, the fire behind his eyes burning brighter than ever. "What did you say, initiate?"

I shudder. His voice was quiet, too quiet. It was almost intimidating, daring, like he was giving him a chance to change what he'd said.

Uriah juts his chin out defiantly. "I said… Pansycake."

Marlene presses her lips together and Al chuckles quietly. Eric's expression hardens. He zips up his jacket and rises slowly from his seat. He walks towards… me? I shuffle further into Four's lap, horrified. Four's arms tighten around me like a cage, protecting me from the monster stalking towards me.

Eric pauses, and takes a deep breath. He leans towards me, his gaze drifting to my lips. My breath hitches slightly. _No no no no no no no no no no,_ I beg, _not me!_

I close my eyes and hold my breath, bracing myself. My stomach twists violently and a sudden wave of nausea overcomes me. _Why me?_

* * *

 **A/N: Ew, Eric likes Tris? Who else does he like?**

 **Let me know what you think; reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Four's POV**

I stiffen as Eric walks towards me. He can't… it's not possible. Tris? Eric likes Tris? I clench my hands into fists and grit my teeth. The thought of Eric's lips on hers makes me nauseous. My stomach twists violently as I hear Marlene's muffled laughter from the other side of the room. But I can't see her; Eric blocks her from view as he stares down at me.

He takes a deep breath before leaning towards her. Tris stiffens in my embrace and her eyes widen in fear. Her face pales and she takes short, panicked breaths. I clutch her closer to my chest, shielding her from view.

Eric glares at me, before planting a quick, yet longing kiss on Tris' reluctant lips. When he turns to walk away, she scrubs her mouth with the back of her hand, her cheeks crimson. I caress her cheek with my thumb in attempt to calm her.

When Eric has taken his seat, he glances carelessly around the room before saying, "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

I raise an eyebrow at him questioning. "Dauntless," I say, my tone uncertain.

Eric's smirk widens to a grin, making him look an awful lot like the Cheshire cat. I fight the urge to cringe away.

"I'll make it easy for you, _Four,_ " He spits my name accusingly. "Since you're getting awfully cosy with the initiates, I don't think it's fair for them to be kept in the dark. I dare you to tell us what your real name is and what faction you came from."

I glare daggers at Eric, my face flushed and lips parted in surprise. Eric's playing dirty, using his knowledge against me as a weapon to embarrass me, ridicule me. I see Tris frowning at him, a deep crease between her eyebrows. I wonder if we're thinking the same thing; Eric's Erudite is showing. Maybe he isn't as Dauntless as he thinks he is. But neither am I.

I tug at the hem of my t-shirt. Tobias Eaton, the abused Abnegation boy, is dead. I killed him. I'm Four, the Dauntless _prodigy._

In one quick, lithe movement, I pull my shirt over my head and drop it on the floor. Tris' breath hitches slightly as her arms meet my bare skin. Her touch causes electricity to course through my body. I shudder.

Will clears his throat, bringing me out of my daze. I look up startled. "Oh, um…" My eyes meet Al's. "Al, Candor or Dauntless?"

Al's expression is a mixture of shock and horror. I realise that he'd hoped to stay out of the game, hiding in the shadows until it was over. I smile to myself.

"C…Candor," he answers, his voice shaky. I neutralise my expression. "Who do you have a crush on?"

I decide to let him off easy. It's clear that he likes Tris, the way he follows her like a faithful pet dog with a wagging tail. I smirk at his horrified expression. "IlikeTris," he mumbles.

"Speak up, initiate!" Eric snaps.

"I like Tris," Al says more loudly. Peter, Eric and Al like Tris? I stifle a laugh at my stupidity; why wouldn't they like her?

My jealousy surprises me; maybe I belong in Dauntless more than I ever thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Four's POV**

Al stares at me with brooding eyes. He looks exasperated; his cheeks are crimson and his expression is hard.

I raise an eyebrow at him, questioningly. Nobody has ever challenged me like this before, but I can't deny that I deserve it. I forced him to openly admit that he liked Tris, though I'm sure he made it obvious enough beforehand.

Al clears his throat. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

I harden my expression. "Dauntless."

The corner of Al's mouth twitches slightly. "I dare you to make Tris go back to her seat."

Tris squeezes my hand reassuringly. She shifts slightly, shuffling to the edge of my knees in attempt to get up. I pull her closer to my chest inconspicuously.

"What kind of dare is that, transfer," I spit. My temper flares at his jealousy.

Al shrugs. "It's a dare. If you think it's that easy, then do it."

I clench my fists and take a deep breath. "Tris, go back to your seat."

Uriah snorts. "Al, you're such a coward," he mumbles. Will and Marlene nod in agreement.

"He doesn't have to do it," Al says. He looks me up and down. "He could always remove an item of clothing…"

"No," Tris snaps. She hops down from my lap, stumbling slightly when her feet meet the ground. I grasp her arm to steady her. She gives me a small smile before heading back to her seat next to Will.

I fold my arms across my chest, feeling suddenly vulnerable. Everyone is staring at me, taking in every inch of my bare skin. My cheeks flush slightly.

"Wait," Uriah says, confusion evident in his expression. He turns to Eric. "What happens if you and Four are cowards?"

Eric raises an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Uriah smirks. "You wouldn't be setting a good example, would you?"

I fight the urge to smile. Uriah is proposing a punishment for the cowardice of Eric and I. I admire his bravery, however idiotic he may be. He should know better than to question Eric.

Eric presses his lips together bitterly. After a moments silence, he says, "Careful, initiate. I could cut you from Dauntless right now."

Uriah's smile widens. "You can't do that."

Eric snorts. "I can do whatever I want. Don't push me, Uriah."

Uriah narrows his eyes at Eric. "That is called bullying, Eric. And am I correct that bullying is a form of cowardice? Are you a coward Eric?"

"How dare you—"

"Stop it, both of you," Marlene whispers. "Dauntless don't argue like imbecilic children."

Uriah takes a deep breath. "You're right."

Eric remains silent, but glares daggers at Uriah. This isn't going to end well, for either of them. Eric's temper is lethal, but there's one thing I know for sure. Every person in this room is going to be pushed harder, to their breaking point. And maybe even further.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tris' POV**

Eric glares daggers at Uriah, his eyes narrowed, fists clenched. I know this isn't going to end well. After transferring to Dauntless, I've been forced to learn and follow the many rules that determine who you are and where you stand. It frightens me that Uriah has broken Eric's number one rule; don't question nor argue with his decisions.

"Tris?"

The sound of my name brings me out of my daze. I move my gaze to Christina, who now sits in the seat between Will and I.

"How are you feeling?" I blurt, almost subconsciously. She shakes her head, a smile playing on her lips.

"I'm fine," she says. "But enough about me. What happened when I was out?"

I shift in my seat, my cheeks reddening. I run my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Nothing really," I say, shrugging my shoulders casually. "Uriah broke one of Eric's rules."

Christina narrows her eyes at me. "Why are you back in your seat?"

I swallow nervously. It was stupid of me to think that I could hide the truth from her. Candor can always tell whether someone is lying.

"Al dared Four to make me go back to my seat."

Christina wrinkles her nose in disgust. "What a freak," she mumbles to herself. "It's creepy how obsessed he is with you."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Nothing," she says quickly. "What else happened?"

I sigh. "Eric kissed me, Al has a crush on me and Uriah almost got cut."

Christina's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "What? Explain!"

I rise from my seat. "Later, ok? Now's not really a good time…" I trail off. I realise that the room is empty and the chalkboard has been rubbed clean.

I turn towards Will. "Where did everyone go?" I ask.

He chuckles softly. "Wow, you really do get lost in that head of yours, don't you Tris? Everyone went to the dining hall for lunch, we have to be back here in an hour."

"Oh. We'd better join them then," I say.

Christina shakes her head. "No, no, no, no, no!" she chants, waggling her finger accusingly at me. "I'm not leaving this room until you tell me what happened."

I take an exasperated breath. "Fine. Will dared Eric to kiss the girls that he'd date, and he kissed me, which was disgusting and creepy. Four dared Al to say who he had a crush on, and he said me. Al then dared Four to make me go back to my seat out of spite, and so I did. And then Uriah argued with Eric, and as a result, almost got cut."

Christina's smirk widens. "What about you, Trissy? Who do you like?"

I scowl at her. "Nobody."

Christina snorts. "Really? Did you forget that I transferred from Candor? I know you're lying."

Will clears his throat. "Can we go now? We don't have long before the game starts, and I'm famished."

Christina stifles a laugh. "Fine, but this conversation isn't over until I say it's over."


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris' POV**

I push my untouched food around my plate with my fork. Christina, Will and I sit in silence; I can't pull my thoughts away from Four for long enough to start a conversation. I can still feel the ghost of his kiss on my lips; what's happening to me? In Abnegation, intimacy in a public place was frowned upon. Kissing would be considered self-indulgent and unnecessary. The knot in my stomach tightens subconsciously. When did I lose my morals?

I look up to see Christina frowning at me with narrowed eyes.

"What?" I ask.

Christina raises an eyebrow. "What are you thinking about, Tris?"

I shake my head and lower my gaze back to my plate. "Nothing."

Will snorts. "Did you forget that you're talking to a Candor? You're a terrible liar, Tris."

"I _was_ a Candor," Christina corrects him. She turns back to face me. "And anyway, what's bothering you? Maybe we could help."

I take a deep breath. "It's just that Four…"

Christina's expression softens. "It's ok, Tris. It's normal for a boy and a girl to kiss, you know."

I shake my head. "But in public?" I question. "My parents would be ashamed of me."

Will clears his throat. "Even though you were born in Abnegation, you're Dauntless now. You need to take this newly found freedom and embrace it."

I nod, feeling a little sheepish in doing so. "I'll never be able to leave Abnegation behind, will I?"

Will frowns. "Maybe someday you will," he says. "I think a part of me stayed in Erudite when I left."

I give him a small smile. Maybe I belong in Dauntless more than ever thought.

* * *

"Change of rules," Eric says. "The first five people to be fully 'exposed' are out."

My breath hitches slightly. _Five?_ Five of us will be made factionless because of a game?

Eric's smirk widens to a grin. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

I stiffen, my heart pounding in my chest. "Candor," I say.

Before Eric can respond, Four speaks up. "Don't you think Tris has been chosen enough. What are you trying to prove?"

Eric raises an eyebrow. "I might as well get the weak ones out first, don't you think?"

I clench my fists. Eric is trying to embarrass, ridicule me into giving up. He expects me to leave without a fight, to walk out of Dauntless willingly just because I came from Abnegation. But I won't let him; I'm going to fight to prove that I belong here.

"Why did you transfer to Dauntless?" Eric asks.

I clear my throat. "Abnegation believe in selflessness," I say, "and I'm too selfish to be who I want to be in a place where I don't really belong. I'm not honest enough to be Candor; I lie to easily." I give Christina a pointed look. "Erudite crave knowledge; curiosity is something that was frowned upon in Abnegation, yet I'm not smart enough to choose Erudite. I wouldn't belong in Amity; kindness isn't my strongest trait. Dauntless seemed like the best option for me to be who I really am."

Christina squeezes my hand in reassurance, and I give her a small smile. Eric glares at me, the rings in his eyebrow catch the light. After a few moments, he turns away from me, and the game continues.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see that the corner of Four's mouth is lifted in a smile.

* * *

 **Question: Should I continue the story after the game?**

 **The game will be over in about 3/4 chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Four's POV**

The corner of my mouth lifts in a smile. Tris transferred to Dauntless because she believed that she wasn't selfless enough? I fight the urge to laugh.

"Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" Tris asks.

Uriah shrugs. "Candor," he says flatly, "I haven't picked it yet."

Christina snorts. "Pansycake."

Uriah frowns. "That's my word!"

Tris clears her throat. "What are your fears?"

I press my lips together to supress a laugh. After administrating his test, I'm almost certain that he'd do anything to avoid reliving his fears.

Uriah's face pales. He pulls his shirt over his head and drops it into his lap. He wasn't wearing a jacket. "No way am I telling you that."

"Okay, fair enough." She looks away, her cheeks flushed.

Uriah raises an eyebrow playfully. "Do you like what you see? I'm sorry Trissy, but—"

Tris' head snaps up. "Shut up," she hisses through clenched teeth. Her eyes narrow. "And I told you not to call me Trissy!"

Uriah chuckles. He raises his hands in mock surrender. "Alright, alright." His eyes meet Eric's. "Eric, Candor or Dauntless?"

Eric narrows his eyes. "Dauntless," he spits.

Uriah takes a deep breath. "I dare you to fight Four."

My stomach jerks violently. He wants Eric to fight _me_?

Eric wrinkles his nose in disgust. "And why would I do that?"

Uriah raises an eyebrow. "Are you afraid?"

My eyes widen in shock and I try to compose myself. He is using Eric's words against him.

"Of course not," he snaps, "Dauntless don't back out of a fight."

I clench my fists, my nails digging deep into my palms. I see Eric, blood soaking his chin, running into his mouth, staining his teeth a dark red. I hear his screams, loud and high pitched, one of fear and pain. I'm alone, a feeling of emptiness plagues me. I can't be that monster again.

"Four?"

The sound of my name brings me from my daze, and the image fades. My eyes meet Tris' blue-grey ones and I release a breath that I never knew I was holding. I lower my gaze.

"Will you fight Eric?" Uriah asks.

He phrases it as a question, but I know I have no other option. If I refuse to fight Eric, I'll be seen as a coward.

I shrug. "Alright."

Uriah nods. "So, when do you – "

Eric clears his throat. "We'll fight after the game," he says impatiently. He glances around the room, his eyes finally resting on Chrisina. "Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," she says, confident.

A wide grin spreads across Eric's face. "I dare you to fight Tris."

* * *

 **A/N: I know it's a little shorter than usual, but I felt bad for not updating.**

 **The game will finish in about 4 more chapters, and then there will be a chapter for the fights, and an epilogue, which will reveal the five initiates that were cut after the game.**

 **Thank you for your continuous support! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Four's POV**

"I dare you to fight Tris."

Christina shakes her head. "No way!"

Eric twists the metal hoop in his eyebrow carelessly, his expression smug. He raises an eyebrow at Christina. "Need I remind you that you forgot to wear a jacket? If you refuse the dare, you're one step closer to getting cut."

Christina chews nervously on her bottom lip, her eyes darting between Eric and Tris. She runs a shaky hand through her tangled hair. "I don't care. I'm not going to fight my best friend because of a stupid game."

Eric clicks his tongue. "Dauntless never refuse to fight under any circumstances," he whispers, shrugging his shoulders. "That just proves that you don't really belong, Candor."

Christina lowers her gaze. "Only a coward would fight their best friend."

Eric shakes his head. "That's where you're wrong. A true soldier never backs down no matter what."

Christina scoffs. "A true soldier fights for what they believe in," she mumbles under her breath, "and I don't believe in two friends fighting until one cannot continue."

Eric's eyes narrow. "Are you challenging me, Candor?"

Christina shrugs. "No. I'm just stating my opinion."

Tris clears her throat. "I'll do it."

Christina's eyes widen involuntarily. "What? Are you crazy?"

Tris tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear and gives Christina a sheepish smile. "Maybe." She gives a careless shrug. "But I don't care. I won't let you get cut because of me."

Christina opens her mouth to protest, but Tris interrupts her. She turns to Eric, her stormy eyes wide. "We'll fight after you and Four, right?"

Eric nods. He turns his attention back to Christina, his expression hard. "Your turn, Candor."

Christina glares at Eric. "Fine. Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

Marlene smiles goofily. "Dauntless!"

Christina nods. "I dare you to tell us who you've fantasised about in Dauntless."

The blood rushes to Marlene's cheeks. "What, everyone?" she squeaks.

Christina nods. "Yep, everyone."

Marlene's eyes widen involuntarily. "Um, okay. Uriah, obviously." She gives him a sheepish smile. "Four, Peter, Will and… Zeke."

My stomach drops. Marlene has fantasised about me?

Uriah gives her a horrified look. "You've fantasised about my _brother?"_

Marlene nods, avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry, Uri."

Uriah shakes his head. "But... but when?"

Marlene purses her lips and shakes her head softly. "Not now, Uriah."

Uriah narrows his eyes, his hands balled into fists at his sides. He takes a deep breath. "Fine."

Eric smirks. "Well, that was interesting," he says, his eyes darting between Uriah and Marlene, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "It's your turn, Marlene."

Marlene shakes her head violently. "No! I'm not playing this stupid game anymore."

Eric raises an eyebrow. "If you quit, you're out," he warns.

Marlene narrows her eyes. "I don't care."

And with that, she storms from the room, her chair clattering against the hard stone of the training room floor.

Eric's smirk widens to a full-faced grin, his expression amused. "One down, four to go."


	13. Chapter 13

**Tris' POV**

I watch Marlene storm from the room, and the door swings shut behind her. Eric stands in the corner, his eyes gleaming with malicious satisfaction. Four sits opposite me, his posture stiff, his shirt clinging to his chest, showing just how muscular he really is. Only then do I notice his hair; cut short in a style I know all too well. Only the Abnegation cut their hair so short.

I am aware of voices around me, growing quieter as I venture deeper into my thoughts. Every puzzle piece, every bit of information, is starting to come together in my mind. I don't know how I didn't come to the realisation sooner; he knows too much about the Abnegation to have come from any other faction.

"Tris?"

The sound of my name pulls me back to the present. Christina is looking at me with an odd expression on her face. She quirks a brow, a smile playing on her lips.

"What are you thinking about?"

I shake my head. "Nothing," I say, feigning innocence. For a moment, I think she's picked up on my lie, but then she shrugs her shoulders and turns back to Will. I sigh in relief.

I remember something that I learnt in Faction History; Eric Coulter is the youngest member of Dauntless to officially complete the leader-in-training programme. He transferred to Dauntless two years before me. I remember something that Four told me; he and Eric were in the same initiate class – the year that Four ranked first.

Since my father was a member of the council, my mother, Caleb and I were expected to attend the Choosing Ceremony every year along with my father and Marcus.

Marcus.

Marcus had a son.

I remember my father's words. _"_ _It said that Marcus' violence and cruelty toward his son is the reason his son chose Dauntless instead of Abnegation."_

Marcus Eaton. _Tobias_ Eaton.

My eyes widen involuntarily. I didn't know Tobias – Marcus rarely brought him to social events and never brought him to our house for dinner when he came.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

I look up to see Uriah frowning at me, a solemn expression on his face. His eyebrows are knitted together, and he picks at his nails subconsciously.

"Candor."

He cracks his knuckles as he thinks, his gaze centred straight ahead at nothing in particular. "Who have _you_ fantasised about in this room?" I hear a hint of bitterness in his voice.

My eyes find Four; he is staring at me intensely, his lips pressed together in a line. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, I look away, unable to match the intensity of his gaze.

"What, everyone?" I ask. I already know the answer, but I need more time to think.

Uriah answers instantly. "Yes."

I nod. I fight the urge to curl up into a ball and hide away from everyone and everything. "I wouldn't really call it a fantasy," I say, pausing to choose my words carefully. "I've had thoughts, but I haven't particularly fantasised about anybody."

Uriah looks at me questioningly. "Well, who have you 'had thoughts' about, then?"

I run a hand through my hair. "Tob – Four."

Christina's lips part in surprise. "Four? You've fantasised about _Four?"_

I can feel the heat creeping up my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Four glaring at me. His hands tighten around the arms of the chair, his knuckles whitening as the skin stretches impossibly tighter. His expression darkens, but I can see a hint of vulnerability behind his eyes. He tries to hide it, bit it's already too late. I understand the struggle of hiding your true emotions – I grew up in Abnegation. It was considered self-indulgent to be the centre of attention.

I am pulled from my daze at the sound of a door slamming shut. To my dismay, I notice that Four is no longer in the room.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but hopefully this makes up for it.**

 **I felt that Tris needed to come to the realisation that Four was Tobias on her own, so this chapter was mostly centred around her thoughts rather than the game.**

 **Hopefully Chapter 14 will be out by tomorrow :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tris' POV**

I feel like my body is frozen. I can hear Four's footsteps growing quieter as he gets further and further away. My heart is screaming for me to follow him, to offer any sort of comfort that I can. But my mind tells me that it's too late. He knows that I know who he really is. The look of shock and anger on his face when I almost slipped up was all too clear.

I feel numb, like all the emotion has been drained from my body. My mind is clouded, and I find it hard to form a coherent thought. I can vaguely hear voices around me, but they're simply noises, nothing more than a blur. My hands clench into fists in my lap, and I see my knuckles beginning to whiten from the sheer exertion. Only then do I realise that I've lost him before I really found him.

Something sharp jabs me in the ribs, but I don't react. I feel a dull ache resonate throughout my body, starting at my chest and spreading slowly but surely. I feel like my heart is breaking in two, and I find it difficult to understand why. I never knew Four, not really. He was merely my instructor; the person who helped me by pushing me to be the person I am today. Without him, I wouldn't be here.

Yet I can't shake the uneasy feeling that grips at my every nerve. He was so much more than that, yet I have denied it for so long, dismissing the thoughts almost as soon as they were formed. He is the same person that he has always been, but knowing that he is from Abnegation brings me comfort. I feel as though I finally understand who he really is.

"Excuse me," I mutter, unable to stop the words from pouring out of my mouth. I push back from my seat and head towards the door.

I search my mind for something; anything. I try to put myself in his shoes; if I needed to get away from somewhere, where would I go?

Without a specific destination in mind, I find myself being propelled forwards, as if I have lost complete control of my body. I push myself to run faster; my lungs burn and my chest aches painfully. I do not know where I am going, but I can _feel_ him. Something within me is pushing me to follow him, though I cannot exactly pinpoint where.

Soon enough, I reach the tracks. My eyes dart around aimlessly, searching for any sign of danger. A layer of clouds cover the sky, the moonlight piercing through with a strange sort of intensity that I've never noticed before. In the distance, I hear the faint sound of a train horn, unidentifiable to those who aren't specifically listening for it.

Up ahead, I see a dark figure standing at the edge of the rooftop, their stance rigid, ready to jump when the train presents itself. I start out at a jog, my legs aching from earlier over-exertion. When the train's lights come into view from the corner, I find myself running faster, my arms outstretched to pull myself inside.

I land with a dull thud on the cool metal, and I pull myself upright into a sitting position. Only then do I realise how tired I really am. A dull ache spreads throughout my body, and my head pounds violently. I lean my head against the side of the cart, allowing my eyes to slip shut for just a second.

A few moments later another person enters the cart. They are dressed all in black, a clear indication that they're Dauntless. My head snaps up, and my gaze meets theirs. His startlingly blue eyes bore down into mine, filled with shock and a twinge of sadness.

I feel my heart rate increase, and I release a breath that I never knew that I was holding.

"Tobias," I whisper.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Like I promised, I tried to upload this chapter yesterday after I had written it, but every time I clicked publish, the site kept saying that my format was invalid :(**

 **So here it is, just like I promised :)**

 **I know this chapter hasn't actually included the game, but I've realised that I haven't included any FourTris fluff as of yet, and this is leading up to that :)**

 **The next chapter should be in Four's POV, but I'm going to go back to the game with the other characters for one chapter.**

 **What character's POV should I write in?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Uriah's POV**

I watched her walk away. Marlene. My friend. The person who I've known since childhood, and has always been there for me no matter what. I watched her leave the room, her footsteps growing more distant as she drifted further and further out of my life. Yet I didn't do anything to stop her. I couldn't. My body was frozen.

I had no doubts that I'd see her again. Chicago is too small to hide from someone forever.

Every fibre in my body screams for me to follow her, to tell her that I forgive her, and that everything's going to be alright. But I can't, because it isn't true. I may not have aptitude for Candor, but after everything we've been through together, I can't bring myself to lie. Despite everything that's happened, she still deserves the truth.

I picture myself following her. I grab her hand and twirl her towards me, hugging her body impossibly closer against my chest. I whisper words of comfort under my breath while caressing her cheek with my thumb.

I want to reassure her that we can move on from this, that we're stronger than that. But I'm not sure anymore.

"Uriah?"

The sound of my name snaps me from my gaze. I look up to see Christina smirking at me, but her expression holds somewhat an ounce of sympathy.

"Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor." When Christina opens her mouth to speak, I narrow my eyes at her. "Don't even think about it."

Christina giggles and holds up her hands in a surrendering motion. "Okay, okay."

She falls silent for a moment, her eyes focused on her hands. "I – um, why did you let Marlene walk away?"

I look at her dumbly, my lips parting slightly. It's rare to see a Candor lost for words.

"I, um – " I pause, taking a deep breath. The air seems foreign in my lungs, like breathing is unnatural, somehow. After I regain my composure, I shake my head slowly. "Because I did, alright? There's nothing else to it."

Christina points at him accusingly. "Nope, that's not an answer. Answer honestly or remove an item of clothing." She waggles her eyebrows at him, and as an afterthought, she adds, "and don't forget that I can tell whether you're telling the truth or not."

Eric snorts. "Give him time to answer, Candor."

Christina scowls at him, but quickly turns her attention back to me, giving me an expectant look. I take a deep breath. "I let her leave because it's over." I pause, seemingly happy with my answer, but Christina glares at me, and gestures for me to elaborate. "Fine. I let her leave because I can't be with her anymore. I can't be happy with someone who has fantasised about my brother while they were with me."

Christina nods. "Okay. It's your turn."

* * *

 **A/N: I can't thank you guys enough for sticking with me through this story. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wrote the chapter last week, and it deleted off my phone, so I just wanted to get it out of the way as soon as possible. I feel like I need to get back to the FourTris fluff :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I can't thank you enough for sticking with me through this story. I appreciate every single favourite, follow and review. When I first started writing this, I didn't think for one moment that I would almost reach 100 reviews. Thank you so much!**

 **I'm unsure of what to do at this point. I've been writing this story for almost a year now, and my writing style has changed and improved so much since. I feel like the work I can put into this story is limited. I may just end the story here. I'm undecided as of now. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Four's POV**

I stand on the platform as I wait for the train to arrive. Night has already fallen, and the moon provides only little illumination. The wind whistles between distorted trunks and eyes glimmer from tree hallows. The only sound is my heart beating rapidly in my chest, so loud I'm sure everyone can hear it.

I take a deep breath as the train rounds the corner, it's lights blaring ahead, lighting up the platform just enough for me to see where I'm going. I start jogging ahead as I wait for the train. When it grows nearer, my jog turns into a sprint. I press the button to open the door of the last compartment and haul myself inside.

I slump against the wall of the compartment and rest my chin on my knees. I'd transferred to Dauntless for two reasons: The first being to escape Marcus, and the second for a fresh start.

 _But Tris knows who you really are._

"Tobias..."

I jerk upright, my eyes darting in the direction the voice had come from. There she stands, wearing a low collared black t-shirt to show the three ravens imprinted on her collarbone and tight black jeans. Her hair dances in waves across her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes are bright.

I turn my head a fraction towards the still open door to avoid her gaze. I don't want her pity; the Tobias who fled from Abnegation is gone _._

"Go back to Dauntless, Tris." My voice is so quiet that I start to doubt I even said anything at all. I still can't bring myself to look at her.

I hear her soft footsteps as she walks towards me. "Tobias, I-"

"Who told you?" The words are out my mouth before I can stop them, and I wince internally at the harsh accusation in my voice.

Tris sighs. She lowers herself down to sit beside me and places her hand timidly on mine. She gives me a small smile. "Nobody told me, Tobias. I figured it out for myself."

I turn my head a fraction to meet her gaze. "How?"

She raises a brow. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I nod my head, and she takes a deep breath.

"Firstly, I remembered something I'd read in Faction History; Eric is the youngest ever leader of Dauntless. He was a transfer who passed initiation just under two years ago. Then I remembered something you told me on my first day in Dauntless. You and Eric were in the same initiate class - the year that you ranked first."

She glances at me to see my reaction, but I just nod for her to continue.

"Since my father was a member of the council, me, my mother and Caleb were expected to attend the Choosing Ceremony each year along with him and Marcus."

I wince at the sound of his name, and my hands curl into fists. My temper spikes momentarily.

"Then I remembered what my father told me. _"It said that Marcus' violence and cruelty toward his son is the reason his son chose Dauntless instead of Abnegation.""_

Her brow is furrowed in concentration, and her lips are turned downwards in a frown. I fight to keep my expression neutral.

"But I couldn't seem to remember your name. When I first came to Dauntless, I knew you looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I'd seen you before. And then I remembered. _Marcus Eaton, Tobias Eaton_."

I realise that I'm picking at my nails, so I shove my hands deep into my pockets. When it's clear that Tris' story has come to an end, I give her a small nod. _If she could figure it out, what's stopping everyone else from, too?_

Tris shuffles closer towards me, and I let her. As I open my arm to give her better access, I lean back against the wall and rest my head against the cool steel.

We stay like that for a long time; Tris' head on my shoulder as we watch the city pass by in a blur of blues, blacks and greys with the occasional flash of white. We are so oblivious to the outside world that we don't even notice the sun slowly disappearing over the horizon.


	17. Chapter 17

Is it almost midnight when the train moves slowly past the Dauntless compound. As it passes the front entrance, we jump from the cart, hand in hand. Clouds hang low in the sky; the moonlight casts an eerie glow over the tracks. The stars are just pinpricks of light penetrating the cloud cover. I can feel my claustrophobia creeping up on me.

His hand squeezes mine gently, and I turn to offer him a small yet grateful smile in return. I had learnt more about Tobias within the past couple of hours than I had about Caleb in sixteen years. It made me feel... nostalgic. How much did I really know about my brother?

I can feel the weight of Tobias' gaze, and I look up to meet his eyes. His eyebrows are drawn together. "What's on your mind?" he asks. His voice is quiet, yet husky.

I shake my head. "It's nothing," I say. Sometimes, the Abnegation girl within me can be a little bit judgemental.

He raises an eyebrow sceptically. A shadow covers half his face, so I only see the slight twinkle in one of his peculiar blue eyes. "You're a terrible liar, Tris."

I sigh, my lips pulling up at the corners slightly. "Actually, I consider myself a pretty good liar." I take a deep breath, and my grip on his tightens slightly. "Are all the Erudite traitors?" I ask, grimacing.

Tobias frowns. "Only those who believe what they're doing is right."

Only then does the realisation hit me. Of course Caleb is a traitor. He is my father's son, yet he still chose to transfer to the one place my father truly hated. If he honestly didn't believe the articles attacking Abnegation's values, he would have left before it was too late. But he hasn't.

"Oh."

I know that he has more questions, but I try my best to change the subject with the silent promise of 'later'. "We should get going," I say hastily. I take a few steps towards the door, tugging gently at his hand. "The others will be wondering where we are."

I hear the laughter as we approach the training room. When we reach the door, Tobias pulls his hand from mine and tucks it into the pocket of his pants. He shoots me an apologetic look, but I brush it off.

Christina jumps up from her seat and runs towards me when she notices us. I stifle a laugh when I see that she's only dressed in her bra and panties. The Abnegation part of me reprimands me for not looking away, but the Dauntless part grins internally.

"What happened to you?" I ask, the blood rushing to my cheeks when she glares at me.

Her expression darkens, and she raises a dark eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing."

I sigh. I know that Christina won't let this go until she gets a full blown explanation. I guess our old factions never truly leave us. I force a small smile. "Later, Okay?"

Christina scowls, but nods reluctantly, knowing that she isn't going to get anything better from me right now.

She links her arm through mine and pulls me over to where she was sitting. She gestures for me to sit in the empty seat next to her.

I glance around the room, my curiosity getting the better of me. People are in different stages of nudity, and I can feel the heat creeping up the back of my neck. Thankfully, nobody is fully exposed as of yet, but I notice that Peter and Molly are dangerously close. Peter only wears his boxer shorts, while Molly is dressed scarcely in her bra. She crosses her legs and places her hands in her lap in attempt to... cover herself?

I try not to cringe, but the thought makes me want to hurl. I suddenly wish Tobias and I had stayed on the train.

Eric's eyes land on me as soon as I take my seat. "Welcome back," he hisses. I notice that he is missing his shirt. "Where. Were. You?" he demands, his expression dangerous. Before I have a chance to speak, he continues. "Actually, it doesn't matter."

My eyes meet Tobias' panicked ones. He looks vulnerable.

"Since you missed half the game, that puts you at an unfair advantage." His smirk widens. "You're out."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi guys! So... long time no see? I can't apologise enough for not updating any of my stories for so long... life just got in the way, I guess? Anyway, I'm back and I'm making it my mission to finish my stories ASAP. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one should hopefully be published in the next couple of days or so :)**

 **Also... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GETTING THIS STORY TO ALMOST 20,000 reads! I honestly cannot believe the level of support this story has received!**

* * *

"No." The word is out of my mouth before I can stop myself. The room has fallen into complete silence, the initiates listening intently to who dares to speak next. Eric's expression shows satisfaction as he reaches for his shirt thrown carelessly over the back of his chair and slips it over his head.

Eric's eyes flicker to mine for a brief instant before he looks away.

"I'm done," he says, his tone holding a finality that signals the end of the conversation. He leans back in his chair, a smug smile on his face. "I'm not playing anymore. Since Four and I are official Dauntless members, we have nothing to prove." His eyes scan the room with no clear destination, idly, almost as if he is bored. "You, on the other hand, have everything to lose."

From the corner of my eye, I see Uriah tense in his seat and Christina's expression hardens. Dauntless is changing for the worst, but leaving isn't an option, not anymore. They can't go home to their families; they chose to leave, and now they must pay the price.

Christina leans in and whispers something in Tris' ear, and she almost smiles. _Almost._ I can see the fear behind her eyes as her gaze meets mine. She has nothing now.

I shake my head, my hands balling into tight fists at my sides. "No," I say again. "Tris stays."

Eric raises a brow, letting out a low, malicious chuckle. "Do you really think you have a say?" he counters, running his fingers through his greasy hair. "I have the authority here, remember? If I say she's out, she's out."

"The game isn't over yet." I stand from my seat, my muscles coiled like tightly compressed springs. "The game isn't over until we fight."

A roll of the eyes was given at that. "I'm not going to fight you, Four."

I can feel my frustration growing, and I grit my teeth in attempt to keep my temper under control. "Why?" I say, in attempt to provoke him. "Are you afraid?"

With that, Eric stands. In a few strides, he is standing in front of me, his face only inches from my own. I can feel my temper spiking, but this time, I let it. Fighting in anger is my biggest advantage.

Eric's eyes travel over my face as if he is looking for something; fear, maybe? His eyes narrow slightly and the muscles in his arms are taut and stand out from the skin like tightly coiled wire.

My eyes flicker in all directions as I wait for him to throw the first punch. It doesn't take long this time; there is no playing around. His fist suddenly flies out towards my jaw, and I duck just in time, feeling the cool breeze brush past my cheek as his hand narrowly misses my face. I deliver a quick yet powerful punch to the soft spot just below his ribs, and he reels over, clutching the spot where my fist had hit just seconds before. Taking his new, more vulnerable position to my advantage, I kick him hard in the knees and his legs fall from beneath him with a dull thud. He almost falls face-first onto the concrete floor, but his hands spring out just in time, his face only millimetres from the hard surface.

I am winning.

Pulling back my foot, I stamp down hard where his face was just moments ago. He quickly rolls out of the way, pushing himself to his feet faster than I can react. His enclosed fist makes contact with my nose, and I stumble backwards, my hand rushing instinctively to my face. The blood pours from my nose like a faucet and I tip my head back in attempt to stop the bleeding.

I can taste the blood.

This only makes me angrier. My surroundings have faded into a cloud of red, and I lunge forwards, my hands finding Eric's fully-exposed throat. I squeeze hard, ignoring the feel of his nails raking at the bare skin on my arms. He kicks me in the side, but I barely feel it. The anger consumes me, and my grip tightens.

"Tobias, stop!"

My blood runs cold. I turn my head a fraction to look in the direction the voice had come from, my grip still as tight as before. I stiffen.

A woman stands in the doorway. She looks different, yet the same. Her blue eyes mirror my own as I stare at her with an obvious look of disbelief and horror on my face. It couldn't be her…

"Tobias…"

Her voice causes my grip to loosen just enough for Eric to escape it. I take a step towards her.

"Evelyn."


End file.
